


Ложные маяки

by Lundo



Series: Миди высокого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundo/pseuds/Lundo
Summary: «Микелетто, — зовёт Чезаре. — Мы оба знаем, что верность не покупается. Всегда находится тот, кто заплатит больше. Я не угрожал тебе. Не спасал тебя. У меня нет ничего против тебя. Почему ты мне служишь?»





	Ложные маяки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявкам. AU относительно некоторых исторических фактов.  
Большинство названий — итальянские пословицы и поговорки; имя «Мигель» переводится как «Богоподобный».

**I. Богоподобный**

Его первый ребёнок громко кричит ранним утром, соревнуясь в громкости с летней грозой и строгим звоном колоколов. Ему кажется, ребёнок выигрывает: ливень за окном становится тише, а колокола, тушуясь, перекликаются реже и тише.

Настойчивый детский плач несётся по коридорам небольшого тёмного дома, отскакивает от пола и прошибает стены. Потом к нему присоединяются торопливый топот и причитания. Они всё ближе и ближе, а после скрип открывающейся двери и:

— Радость-то какая, Ваше Высокопреосвящество! Благословенье Божье! Мальчик!

Краснолицая Беатриче стоит, опираясь о косяк, широко улыбается, не скрывая плохих зубов, и едва переводит дыхание.

— Вот такенный мальчик, — говорит она, взмахивая руками.

Кардиналу Родриго Борджиа двадцать пять. Он обласкан женщинами и дядей, чья голова увенчана Папской тиарой. Каждое утро Родриго бреет щёки в надежде, что скоро юношеский пушок сменят курчавые мужские волосы. Каждый день он доказывает, что лучше стариков в конклаве, которые самостоятельно способны разве что помочиться. Каждый вечер, засыпая, он мечтает, что однажды кардиналы преклонят перед ним колени, поцелуют его перстень и кончик туфли.

— И он здоров? — спрашивает Родриго, барабаня пальцами по столу. В паре комнат от него не умолкает первенец, заявляя право на жизнь и на отца.

— Здоровёхонек, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, — охотно соглашается Беатриче. — И матушка его здорова. Умаялась она, конечно, ну да такая наша бабья доля, вам ли не знать. Зато какой сыночек, радость же, ей-Богу! Хвала святой Катерине и святому Себастьяну.

Родриго морщится, и она добавляет, понизив голос:

— Вы бы сходили к ней, Ваше Высокопреосвященство. Благословили бы мать с младенчиком.

Родриго снисходительно кивает, поднимается с жёсткого стула и роняет, проходя мимо:

— Не поминай имя Господа нашего всуе и читай жития. Катерина была девственна, а Себастьян служил начальником гвардии. Молись святым Иоакиму и Анне.

Беатриче торопливо крестится и отводит глаза.

Родриго чуть медлит, прежде чем зайти в знакомую комнату, и толкает дверь, когда за ней воцаряется тишина. Внутри пахнет потом и свежестью — окно распахнуто настежь.

— Пришёл наконец?

Мария сидит, откинувшись на подушки. Кожа у неё будто восковая, влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, ночная рубашка распахнута, и младенец громко сосёт её правую грудь. Она склонила голову и похожа на одну из скульптур Девы Марии — кроткая голубка, мать Спасителя, за спиной которого огненные мечи всех архангелов.

Родриго знает, что должен подойти к кровати, взять ребёнка на руки, дать ему имя. Он не двигается с места.

— Теперь мне нужен муж, Родриго, — Мария поднимает взгляд и улыбается. — С таким приданым меня никто не возьмёт. Сколько денег ты найдешь для нас?

Мария, дочь торговца тканями, умеет считать лучше отца и братьев. В её бы руки передать семейное дело…

— Ты прекрасна, любовь моя, — говорит Родриго. — Я хочу, чтобы тебя написали в образе Девы Марии.

— Ты святотатствуешь, милый, — Мария продолжает улыбаться и ласково гладит сына по голове. — Дай мне денег, найди мужа, а после я готова позировать.

Через пару месяцев Мария выходит из церкви, опираясь на руку законного супруга. Преданная Беатриче стоит тут же, в парадном чепце, и утирает слёзы, держа на руках маленького Микелетто.

**II. Или Цезарь, или ничто**

Когда донна Ваноцца бывает не в духе, нездоровится всем в округе. Служанка Паола — невысокая и стройная, с прозрачными голубыми глазами — старается стать ещё меньше и незаметнее, нищие убираются просить подаяние куда-нибудь подальше, а соседские дети будто пытаются вести себя потише.

Беда заключается в том, что дурное расположение духа донны Ваноццы подобно весенней грозе — налетает быстро и неожиданно. В эти моменты она переходит на родной испанский, не жалеет ни посуды, ни мебели, ни того, кто попадается под руку. Неукротимый нрав донны Ваноццы веселит только одного человека — почтенного кардинала Родриго Борджиа.

— Я привёз с собой душу Испании, — шепчет он, усаживая Ваноццу на колени, целует белую шею и получает острым локтем в живот. Он крепче прижимает её и греет дыханием ухо с новой серёжкой.

Донна Ваноцца затихает у него на руках, кладёт голову ему на плечо и громко вздыхает:

— Ты смотри, не подведи ни меня, ни его.

— Не подведу, — Родриго укачивает её, чувствуя себя моложе и в то же время весомей рядом с этой женщиной.

За стеной, проснувшись, начинает плакать ребёнок.

Ваноцца быстро поднимается и тянет Родриго за собой — туда, где в их спальне лежит в люльке сын, названный в честь Цезаря. Родриго идёт вслед за ней, любуясь белокурым затылком, завитками волос над шеей и тонкой прозрачной кожей.

Он платит по её счетам — за мясо и кружева, за разбитые миски и благовония. Платит за служанку, повариху, садовника и кормилицу. Ваноцца дарит ему любовь. Она бранится, стоит ему не приехать к ужину, пылко целует при встрече и светло и радостно отдаётся, не смущаясь ни наготы, ни горящих свечей. Она родила ему сына и не стала ни серьёзнее, ни скучнее. Родриго готов молиться на подобных женщин, но не видел других таких. Поэтому он преклоняет колени между раздвинутых ног своей Ваноццы и благоговейно целует её молочные бёдра. Они пахнут мёдом и домом.

Ваноцца позволяет видеть её такой, какой хочет славный седеющий кардинал. Если он боится заскучать — она не допустит. Ваноцца знавала слишком многих мужчин и устала торговаться за гроши. Ей всего-то нужны покой и дом. Если такова цена, то скоро весь Рим заговорит о сумасбродной донне Ваноцце. Пускай. А она будет выращивать розы в своём маленьком саду за высокой стеной и растить детей. Родриго останется рядом, ему захочется — уж она-то постарается.

**III. Хорошая мать стоит сотни учителей**

В первый раз Микелетто убивает в пятнадцать, и это быстро входит в привычку. Мария не спрашивает, где задерживается её сын и почему возвращается порой под утро. Сначала он пробует врать, будто учится и хочет стать лекарем, потом — что работает, затем — что нашёл себе женщину. Она покладисто кивает, а после молча отстирывает с рубашек и грязь, и кровь. Сын покупает ей красивую шаль, тонкую, как паутинка, а тёплую — такой, поди, у самой донны Ваноццы нет.

— Мама, — говорит он однажды, — если тебя будут спрашивать…

— А что я о тебе знаю? — Мария пожимает плечами. — Где-то работает, а где уж — не моё бабье дело.

Микелетто остро улыбается — он совсем не напоминает своего отца и с годами не стал походить на отчима. Микелетто — славный мальчик. А убивать — такая же работа, не хуже любой другой. Разве что грязнее и опаснее, зато платят хорошо. Да и постоять Микелетто за себя сумеет, если вдруг новому Папе не ко двору придётся самый старший сын.

Однажды Микелетто возвращается домой с кувшином хорошего вина — такое Паоло на соседней улице держит для господ, не для простых смертных, — головкой козьего сыра и белыми фигурками, каких Мария никогда не видела.

— Садись, праздновать будем, — скупо сообщает Микелетто.

Он никогда не был любителем поговорить, но выдержанное вино делает его улыбчивей и разговорчивее. Щёки краснеют, он распахивает рубашку на груди и терпеливо объясняет матери, что фигурки эти называются сахаром и в Рим их везут со своей родины сарацины. Микелетто молчит о том, что их уступил за полцены один из торговцев — был должен. Мария молчит о том, что сахар ей совсем не нравится — слишком быстро тает во рту, оставляя тошнотворную сладость. Микелетто этого не замечает. Он рассказывает, что повстречал богатого господина, который хочет иметь при себе умелого доверенного человека и обещает хорошо платить — даже на задаток не поскупился.

Мария слушает его, подперев голову кулаком. Выпитое вино горячей волной разливается по телу, от тушёной баранины клонит в сон.

— Не делай того, за что тебе будет стыдно показаться мне на глаза, — внятно говорит она.

Микелетто серьёзно благодарит. Славный мальчик вырос. Спасибо Родриго за то, что не вмешивался, и Лоренцо — за то, что сдох. Мария никому не рассказывала, но она сама помогла мужу отправиться в Ад. Родриго пристроил её первому встречному, и Лоренцо не был ни хорошим, ни добрым. Она задушила его во сне после того, как он отвесил оплеуху Микелетто. А мальчик только и хотел, что взять ещё один кусок лепёшки. Что он тогда сказал? В этом доме жрут только тот, кто работает? Вот он и перестал жрать. И работать тоже перестал. Мария ни разу не пожалела об этом.

Микелетто уходит на следующее утро, надев новую куртку и крепко поцеловав мать. Мария машет ему рукой, стоя у порога. Она так и не спросила, на кого будет работать её сын, — верит, что чем меньше знает, тем лучше сможет его защитить.

Тем же утром дон Микелетто поступает в услужение Чезаре Борджиа.

**IV. Погода, мужья и сыновья — такие, какими кажутся**

«Хочу» — первое слово, которое учится говорить Чезаре. Смотрит снизу вверх своими вишнёвыми глазами, заливисто смеётся, протягивает пухлые ручки и упрямо повторяет: «Хочу». Попробуй не дать.

Хочет ещё сказку, сыр, деревянную лошадку, прятаться в саду, бежать играть, не умываясь. Хочет, чтобы Его Высокопреосвященство не уходил так быстро. Братика, так и быть, тоже хочет.

Ваноцца пристально смотрит, как Родриго глядит на мальчика, берёт на колени, целует в курчавый затылок и беззастенчиво балует. Ваноцца деланно ворчит — ей-де потом с этим сорванцом оставаться один на один, как она с ним сладит? Родриго и Чезаре смеются на два голоса, и Ваноцца спокойно кладёт руку на округлившийся живот.

«Нет» — слово, которое Чезаре повторяет чаще всего, когда подрастает. Твёрдо, быстро и совершенно непреклонно. Ваноцца поджимает губы и удаляется, позволяя Родриго разбираться самому. Она предупреждала, она говорила, что так будет, а теперь пускай папочка пожинает плоды своего воспитания.

Родриго с сыном сидят в саду, пока не темнеет, и долго разговаривают долго — как равные.

— Я хочу воевать, Ваше Высокопреосвященство, — говорит Чезаре, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Зачем? Чтобы мыться в реке, вонять, как свинья, жрать, как животное, и сдохнуть на никому неизвестной дороге?

— Чтобы покрыть себя славой, возглавить армию и жениться на самой красивой девушке в Риме.

Родриго внимательно слушает его. Не перебивает, как брат, не бранится, как мать. Кардинал будто видит на месте юнца кого-то другого и задумчиво улыбается.

— Тебе будет не меньше сорока, прежде чем ты хоть чего-то добьёшься. К тому времени у тебя уже не будет половины зубов, а может, и глаза — на войне всякое бывает. Изо рта у тебя будет вонять, а твою плоть станет разъедать болезнь, подхваченная у дешёвой шлюхи. Ты готов ждать, мальчик? Ты готов жертвовать собой ради этого?

Беседа повторяется из раза в раз, пока Чезаре не покидает дом матери, чтобы отправиться в университет Перуджи. Домой он вернётся уже в кардинальском алом облачении.

Его Высокопреосвящество оказывается прав, девушки выбирают не вояк. Им по душе дорогие ткани, запах благовоний и руки, украшенные перстнями. Они смущённо отводят взгляды, когда на них смотрит Чезаре, и краснеют, когда во время причастия его пальцы касаются их губ. Они шепчутся о нём, они готовы принять его в отсутствие отцов и мужей, но ни одна из них не занимает Чезаре. Ему скучно. Джулия похожа на Алессандру, Изабелла — на Лауру, все девушки напоминают кукол его сестры — красивых, безвольных, начинённых всякой ерундой.

Родриго с удовольствием наблюдает за ним и делает ещё ближе к себе, когда Папа оказывается при смерти.

**V. Мир — это лестница, по которой одни идут вверх, а другие вниз**

— Служи, — приказывает Лукреция чистым звонким голосом.

Большая неповоротливая собака, лохматая, с порванным левым ухом, неохотно встаёт на задние лапы и тянется к кусочку мяса в ее руках.

— Чезаре, ты видишь? — она смеётся и разжимает пальцы. Мясо падает на землю, и Лукреция теряет интерес и к нему, и к собаке. Белое платье, расшитое золотыми нитями, светится на солнце, тихий ветер бережно играет с тканью. Кажется, нужен только порыв посильнее — и дочка Папы Римского вознесётся над Вечным городом, она слишком хороша для грешной пыльной земли. Преклоните колени, смертные, пока не поздно, и узрите чудо.

Чезаре ласково смотрит на неё.

— Я вижу тебя, — отзывается он негромко. И он действительно видит — соблазнительный изгиб бёдер, нежную кожу над грудью и неопытность женщины, которая прежде не делила ложе с мужчиной. Чезаре знает — отец тоже видит.

Улыбка Лукреции похожа на пение ангелов, быструю горную речку и желанный отдых после долгого пути. Она дитя, которое замерло на пороге юности. Её щёки розовеют от жара крови, губы слегка приоткрыты в наивном любопытстве, а глаза полны спящего порока. Папа оберегает свою дочь от любопытных зевак, и мало кто видит глаза прекрасной донны Лукреции.

— Я назвала его Мигелем, — говорит она, склоняя голову к правому плечу. — Теперь у меня тоже есть свой сторожевой пёс. Здорово я придумала, верно?

Микелетто молчит. Он служит тенью Чезаре Борджиа, а тени, как известно, никогда не говорят. Они просто всё видят, всё слышат и ничего не забывают. Нанятый убивать для самой могущественной семьи в Риме, он становится слугой, наперсником и правой рукой. Он следует за своим господином, и перед ними раскрываются двери, Микелетто входит в любые дворцы, и люди отводят взгляды.

— Нет, — Чезаре безмятежно улыбается. — В этой семье Мигель есть только у меня, все другие — дешёвки, жалкие копии. Тебе они не нужны, правда, сестрёнка?

Родриго доволен приобретением сына — однажды он видел, как Микелетто играючи справился с тремя грабителями. Ванноцца благосклонно кивает ему — она питает слабость к тем, кто заботится о её детях. Маленький Джоффри боготворит его — Микелетто показал ему пару приёмов, которым не научит ни один учитель. Лукреция ненавидит.

— Отец вскоре продаст её, — бесстрастно говорит Чезаре, когда они уходят из дома его матери. — Мы все для него капитал, который надо выгодно вложить. Один сын отправится искупать грехи всей семьи, второй получит армию, а дочка будет торговать телом. Вот увидишь — он не единожды выдаст её замуж. Если ей повезёт, она сумеет полюбить каждого, но ты знаешь Лукрецию.

Микелетто скупо кивает. Ему не платят за праздные разговоры.

**VI. Покидая старые улицы, знаешь, что теряешь, но не знаешь, что найдёшь**

В день свадьбы дочери донна Ванноцца остаётся в своём доме, спрятанном за высоким забором. У неё много дел — вслушиваться в далёкий шум толпы и праздничный перезвон колоколов, ждать сыновей и поливать розы. Сначала жёлтые — предвестники разлуки и близкой измены. Затем тёмно-красные, налитые кровью, что шепчут о смерти, и нежно-белые, как венчальное платье Лукреции.

Куртизанки — пусть и бывшие — не любят торгашей и воров. Они слишком долго продают себя, взамен получая болезни и старость, не замечая, как каждый клиент понемногу крадёт их время, пока однажды не встают перед зеркалом, а дряблая кожа болтается, как дурно пошитое платье. Самые юные сперва верят в любовь — что встретят кого-то, кто заберёт их, полюбит, спасёт. Ванноцца знала только одну девушку, которая действительно встретила. Но любовь никого не спасает. Она только и может, что туманить взор и виснуть на шее, пока ты идёшь ко дну. Ту девушку выловили из воды, а мальчик, что к ней бегал, через неделю женился на богачке, которую выбрал отец.

Ванноцца сидит, одинокая и прямая, разглаживает сухими ладонями ткань дорогого платья. У неё есть дом, сад с розами, воспоминания и дети — ей не на что жаловаться. У неё многое есть, нет только права увидеть, как дочка впервые целует мужчину. Это привилегия благородных людей. Для бывшей куртизанки, дочери мелкого торговца, в соборе нет места.

Ванноцца не шевелится, когда раздаются твёрдые приближающиеся шаги, и не поворачивает голову, услышав глухой голос Микелетто за спиной:

— Донна Ванноцца, мой господин приказал сопроводить вас на свадьбу. Он просил только скрыть ваше лицо.

Ванноцца, не сдержавшись, смеётся.

Чезаре всего девятнадцать, когда он нарушает приказ Папы и обещание, данное семье Сфорца. Он отсылает Микелетто за матерью и видит, как тот возвращается. С удовольствием наблюдает, как знать расступается перед безродным убийцей, знакомым каждому в Риме. За Микелетто следует дама в вышитом платье и с густой вуалью на лице. За их спинами перешёптываются — кто станет скрываться на свадьбе Борджиа? — но присутствие Микелетто отбивает желание задавать вопросы.

Чезаре уже девятнадцать, когда ему навстречу идёт Лукреция в тяжёлом подвенечном платье. Тиснёный бархат, привезённый из Утрехта, миланский шёлк, кружево из золотых нитей и жемчуг, много жемчуга — пусть каждый видит богатство Борджиа.

В соборе душно. Папа отослал приглашения всем влиятельным семьям, ни одна не нашла в себе сил отказать. Церковное облачение сковывает и давит на грудь Чезаре, словно каменное, перед глазами мелькают тёмные пятна. Заплаканная Лукреция перед алтарём и всей Италией вручает дрожащую холодную руку своему будущему мужу.

**VII. Происходит то, что Богу угодно**

Пока в Риме слишком много посторонних людей, Микелетто неотлучно находится при своём господине. Он даже спит в его покоях — на плаще, брошенном у дверей.

— В этом нет нужды, — говорит Чезаре, и его губы кривятся в презрительной усмешке.

Он красив, как подобало бы языческим богам и христианским святым, хитёр, подобно отцу, и бесстрашен, словно уверен в бессмертии.

— Вы платите мне, чтобы я вас защищал, — просто отвечает Микелетто. — В Риме об этом все уже знают, а ваши гости могли и не слышать. Если я храплю, скажите, я буду спать снаружи.

— В чём твой секрет, Микелетто? — Чезаре ласкает каждый звук его имени.

У Микелетто нет дома, нет семьи, нет детей. У него и веры, в общем-то, нет. Только старая мать и восторг от того, что молоденький кардинал с холёными руками произносит и имя Господне, и его. Микелетто многое бы отдал, чтобы Чезаре верил в него хотя бы на треть так же сильно, как в своего Христа.

— Микелетто, — зовёт Чезаре. — Мы оба знаем, что верность не покупается. Всегда находится тот, кто заплатит больше. Я не угрожал тебе. Не спасал тебя. У меня нет ничего против тебя. Почему ты мне служишь?

У Микелетто нет правильных слов для ответа — откуда, он и читать-то не умеет.

— Вы мой маяк, — всё-таки говорит он. — Без вас я бы разбился о камни, а теперь знаю, куда мне плыть.

Чезаре грустно смеётся.

— Это ложный маяк, друг мой. Знаешь, когда-то морские разбойники разводили костры на опасных берегах. Корабли спешили в гавань, а находили только смерть. Со мной ты можешь не бояться бурь и волн, но ты разобьёшься о скалы. Впрочем, никогда не поздно поменять курс.

Микелетто молчит. Он хотел бы сказать, что не раз думал, как после смерти матери выпустит себе кишки — пока глаза видят, а руки ещё не дрожат. Старость — бессмысленное умирание, которого он не хочет.

Когда появился Чезаре, старость не стала терпимее — она отодвинулась. Микелетто дал себе немного времени, чтобы быть рядом и защищать. Микелетто не может произнести ничего из этого — он прозвучит слишком жалко. Невысказанные слова толкутся у него в горле и вызывают щекотную, ненужную нежность.

— Этот глупец Джованни безропотно принимает все правила, — Чезаре меняет тему разговора и делает знак Микелетто следовать за ним. — Никто не думал, что он даже не попробует переспать с моей сестрой, если Папа ему запретит. Какого чёрта, он её законный муж!

**VIII. Кто сеет ветер, пожнёт бурю**

Джованни отбывает в Пезаро с нечитаемым выражением лица. Лукреция старается выглядеть старше и ловит взгляд мужа — за прошедшие четыре месяца он ни разу не оставался с ней наедине. Она извелась от нетерпения, чтения книг, которых у неё не должно быть, и сплетен служанок. Лукреция не уверена, что хочет спать с мужем, но если это нужно, чтобы считаться взрослой, она согласна.

Рим расслабляется, избавляясь от последних гостей, и наконец-то начинает дышать спокойнее. А Чезаре не хватает Микелетто — странное дело, он привык засыпать под осторожное неглубокое дыхание.

— Он не опасен? — между делом интересуется отец.

— Ещё как опасен, — самодовольно улыбается Чезаре.

— Приручать диких зверей неразумно, сын мой. Все они рано или поздно перегрызают тебе горло.

— Он не зверь, — Чезаре мигом перестаёт усмехаться, — он мой друг, которому я щедро плачу.

Микелетто действительно больше, чем слуга и убийца. Незаметный, незаменимый, неболтливый, Микелетто прирастает к нему. Чезаре не может избавиться от него, как не мог бы от руки или ноги, — отрубив кусок своей плоти, никогда не останешься прежним. Так не должно быть с теми, кого используешь. Чезаре не может иначе.

— Денег всегда мало, — напоследок замечает отец. — Тебе нужно что-то ещё.

Это звучит как приказ и как забота — в этом весь Родриго Борджиа. Чезаре слушается и вскоре, отослав Микелетто со срочным поручением, находит его дом — крепкий забор, цветущее персиковое дерево, добродушного пса у дверей и невысокую седую женщину в накинутой шали на пороге.

— Ваше Высокопреосвященство? — в первую минуту она выглядит растерянной, а после улыбается капризной молодой улыбкой. — Вы очень похожи на своего отца. Надеюсь, Папа здравствует и отменно себя чувствует.

— Благодарю, — Чезаре не хочет казаться смущённым. Его не покидает ощущение, что эта женщина, которую он видит впервые в жизни, слишком много знает и о нём, и о его семье.

— Так значит, это вы хозяин моего Микелетто? — она качает головой. — Я подозревала, но не хотела верить. В конце концов, мало ли в Риме господ, мог же он повстречаться с кем-то другим. Видно, не мог.

Она наконец спускается и подходит к нему, смотрит снизу вверх водянистыми слезящимися глазами.

— Вы простите, что не приглашаю вас зайти, но больше нечего Борджиа делать в моём доме. Всё, что могли, уже сделали. Вы спросить чего-то хотели, Ваше Высокопреосвященство? Али узнать чего-то? Так вы спрашивайте, узнавайте.

Чезаре будто кто-то пережимает горло. Он тушуется и мнётся перед какой-то старой итальянкой, точно ребёнок. Что он в самом деле хотел здесь увидеть?

Мать Микелетто сладко улыбается:

— Ну что же вы молчите. А хотите, я вам скажу то, что вы не чаяли услышать? Около тридцати лет назад я понесла от кардинала Борджиа и родила ему сына, здорового хорошего мальчика, которого потом усыновил мой муж. Знаете, как я его назвала?

**IX. Ты вождь, хозяин и учитель**

«Ты ведь не обидишь брата, правда?»

Чезаре давно уже не мальчик. Он не верит ни в ведьм, ни в проклятья, ни в угрызенья совести. Слова той старухи преследуют его, куда бы он ни пошёл. Интересно, Микелетто знал — всё это время, что сторожил его, пробовал его вино, дрался за него? Знал и выжидал момент, когда можно будет ударить?

Микелетто возвращается в срок, запылённый, уставший и совершенно невозмутимый. Чезаре смотрит, как он спешивается, ищет в нём черты отца — и не находит. Микелетто похож на Борджиа не больше, чем на Медичи или Сфорца.

Вечером Чезаре не отпускает его. Микелетто остаётся, не задавая лишних вопросов. Знал или всё-таки нет? Отец не объявит его своим сыном, не подпустит, ничего не даст.

— Если бы ты хотел убить меня, что бы ты сделал? — спрашивает Чезаре, отпивая неразбавленного вина.

Микелетто поднимает на него глаза, и Чезаре хочет, чтобы Господь существовал и внимал мольбам простых смертных. Пусть Он сделает так, чтобы Микелетто ни о чём не догадывался. Пусть его преданность будет искренней.

— Вы в чём-то подозреваете меня? Тогда прогоните.

Чезаре, захмелев, поднимается и подходит к брату.

— Нет, друг мой, теперь я буду держать тебя ещё ближе к себе. Хочешь? Этого — хочешь?

Микелетто на вкус как непрожаренное мясо и исступлённая верность. Он совершенно не сопротивляется, только смотрит — задумчиво и жалобно.

— Ты был раньше с мужчинами? — Чезаре неловко расшнуровывает его штаны и ждёт, когда его остановят. Он не чувствует возбуждения, только любопытство и желание узнать, как далеко они оба смогут зайти.

— Был, господин, — сухо отвечает Микелетто и наконец отмирает, касается на пробу кончиками пальцев его плеча, шеи, волос. Аккуратно, будто боится запачкать.

Чужое робкое тепло не вызывает ни брезгливости, ни отторжения. Чезаре не ждал этого, но вино бродит по жилам, а в сердце слишком много сомнений и страха. Кто поможет избавиться от них, если не Микелетто?

— Я не был. Тебе придётся говорить мне, что делать.

— Тогда позвольте я сам разденусь, — мягко просит Микелетто.

Чезаре отстраняется и смотрит: он ни разу не видел Микелетто без одежды. Тот загорелый, с длинным выпуклым шрамом под сердцем и старым ожогом на животе. Чезаре не может удержаться. Он тянет ладони, чтобы дотронуться до чужой кожи, под которой чувствуются мышцы, до волос на груди, спуститься ладонями ниже и коснуться другого мужчины — брата — там, где не должно.

— Почему ты не смотришь на меня? — спрашивает Чезаре.

— Вы мой господин и кардинал. Если вы хотите ласкать мужчину, могли бы найти красивого мальчонку.

Чезаре смеётся — не знает, Микелетто ничего не знает — и целует его уже по-настоящему, как целуют желанных любовниц. Микелетто отвечает отчаянно и страстно, притягивая его к себе, неловко глядя по волосам. Чезаре ничего ему не скажет, не сейчас, не сегодня. Ощущение, что он с мужчиной, с братом, со своей плотью и кровью, окрыляет и даёт немыслимую свободу. Они вдвоём выше приказов Папы и указов Божьих. Они вместе ещё и не такое могут.

Когда Чезаре наконец отрывается от Микелетто, тот преклоняет перед ним колени и кладёт ладони, тёплые, шершавые, на бёдра. Микелетто опускает голову, будто в покаянной молитве, и целует его естество, слизывает выступившую влагу и полностью берёт в рот. Такое делали только куртизанки, неохотно и недолго, в качестве особого расположения, если им заплатишь побольше. В движениях Микелетто нет ни стыда, ни неловкости. Чезаре чувствует тепло дыхания, горячечную влажность рта и мозолистые пальцы, которые заботливо поддерживают его.

— Может быть, мы ляжем? — спрашивает он, переводя дыхание.

— Как захотите, — Микелетто смотрит исподлобья и вытирает влажные губы.

В это время в Пезаро Джованни Сфорца наконец консумирует брак. Он разрывает тонкую сорочку и коленом раздвигает ноги Лукреции. Он наконец даёт вырваться ярости, которая копилась в нём последние месяцы, и спешит покрыть шлюху Борджиа. Она кричит и так зажимается, что он не сразу может ей вставить, а потом между ног становится сыро от крови — неужели его хоть в чём-то не обманули? Выплеснув свою злобу, он отваливается и засыпает в супружеской кровати. Лукреция лежит, распятая, с расставленными бёдрами и чувствует внутри его семя.

В Риме Чезаре вольготно раскинулся на постели. Микелетто рядом тяжело дышит и ни о чём не спрашивает.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про ложные маяки? — говорит Чезаре. Темнота не отвечает ему. — Эти разбойники слишком верили в свою изворотливость и удачу. Почти все они какой-нибудь ненастной ночью оказывались в море и, завидев свет на берегу, мчались на него, чтобы стать чужой добычей. На каждого пирата всегда находится другой.

— Я не дам вам разбиться, — говорит Микелетто.

Он не сумеет сдержать своё слово.


End file.
